There are many situations when it is important to monitor the health information of human subjects. It is often very inconvenient for patients to have to visit health institutions for routine check ups. For example, human subjects with a heart problem may require monitoring of the heart to identify possible heart problems before they actually occur. There is a need for an effective method for monitoring biological data and other information of users without requiring users/patients to visit the health institution each time.